This proposal will determine whether application of the polyester-lined athletic supports to raise the testes to closer proximity to the abdomen can be effective as a means of contraception. Specifically, this study will test whether the athletic supports will increase testicular temperature, and thereby 1) decrease sperm count, motility and morphology during application; 2) lead to return of semen parameters to normal after removal of slings and 3) produce any associated changes in hormonal levels.